Neverland:Potion of Youth
by quenatrez
Summary: Do you believe if you can get any younger than you are now.Well Neverland will give you answer of your most land of Imagination adventure that leads Peter and his friends assist Pirate name Captain Hook to search Potion Of Youth.
1. Chapter 1

**Neverland** : **Eternal Youth part 1**

This is a story about young man who seeks eternal youth name Peter.

Peter may not special he loves to think that he is special than anybody else.

Peter is an orpan and lives in orphanage with his friends Curly,Fox,Tootles,Jimmy.

Tootles is his best friends and know him better than anybody the night come

Tootles tells Peter about Potion of Eternal seems impossible to believe what

Tootles tells doubt him for a moment.

Peter:"Don't be ridiculous You believe in such fairy tale?"

Tootles:"But it's not it actually real,You can say this Potion of Youth won't

make you grow old."

Peter:"How can you say it's real without any proof?"

Tootles:"-_- Hm it's not easy,But the book tells you there is a world called Neverland.

There you can search The potion of Youth."

Peter:"Sorry Tootles but your story is beyond my 's hard to believe what you say."

Tootles:"Yeah I know it's hard to believe,Noone ever believe my story either.

Anyway it's late now we better sleep Or those nun will punish us."

Peter:"Okay then let's Tootles."

Tootles:"Night Peter."

After they have slept for ship approach near the orphanage window.

The Pirates crew enter the orphanage room kidnapped every children

inside the none of children seems notice that they have been kidnapped

by pirates since they have slept.

Crew 1:"Look those little brats they snore like pig in their dreams."

Crew2:"Yeah what an ugly sight of these children."

Crew1&2:"Look Captain what we've got an ugly little children."

Captain Hook:"But I think their beautiful beyond their pitiful face.

These kids will help us search the potion of Youth."

Crew 1:"But are you sure Captain?I mean Neverland is a place we never grow old."

Captain Hook:"Exactly you this different we will be much younger

than we are "

The Children aware of Captain Hook's laughing voice and awake every

single of them with trembled with their half asleep

because they're still every one of them open their eyes and

getting tied up with ropes inside pirates ship.

Jimmy:"Wwwwhat Happened?Am I still dreaming?Where are we?"

Crew1:"Fool you guys are Captain's is Pirates Ship."

Fox:"Pirates?Aren't they just fairy tale?"

Crew2:"Shut your filthy mouth "T EVER SAY FAIRY in front of us.

Especially to our Captain."

Fox:"-_- deep silence.

Curly:"Why are you binding us with ropes?"

Crew1:"Enough with questions,Captain wants your assistance to search the

Potion of Youth."

Tootles:"Pe..Peter Did you hear that,Potion of Youth."(whispering)

Peter:"So It is real."(whispering)

Captain Hook:"Welcome my sweet member crew! Aren't you excited that we

fly in this ship."

Peter:"Well it's nice why did you choose us.I mean we just bunch of children."

Captain Hook:"Easy..Because children easy to make their imagination grow wild."

ARE YOU READY?

As Captain Hook and the crews Sailed their arrive in imagination place

where people never grow old called is how their Journey searching

Potion of Eternal Youth begins.

Captain Hook:"KIDS WELCOME TO NEVERLAND."


	2. Chapter 2

**Neverland:Potion of Youth part 2**

As Captain Hook arrive in Neverland timezone of Neverland

it's quite differ than the normal this world It seems night is much

longer than children continue their they're awake

in the are surprise to see the beautiful ocean sea.

Captain Hook is still one of Captain Hook's loyal crew greet

them in the morning.

Smee:"Good Morning children are you guys have enough sleep."

Jimmy:"Well,not sure why but it seems night so long here."

Fox:"Yeah that makes me feel so drowsy in the morning."

Curly:"Hwoaah..(yawn)Morning already but I still wanna sleep."

Tootles:"Such beautiful morning with sea view."Morning Peter."

Peter:"Mo..Morning Tootles."

Captain Hook awake from his sleep and greet the Children with

All of his crew singing folk of his crew playing musical

Captain Hook tells them about Potion of Youth

Whereabout.

Captain Hook:"Well Kids If you want to go home

You guys help me search for this Potion of Youth."

Peter:"Yeah I know it from 's Potion that makes you

even younger than you are now."

Captain Hook:"Clever CREW UNTIE THESE CHILDREN."

Crew 1&2:"AYE..CAPTAIN"

Captain Hook:"So what's your name boy?"

Peter:"It's Peter,sir."

Captain Hook:"Good Peter look at this is Neversea

where we are.

Jungle Watcher,Snowy Mountain and this is

Mermaid Lagoon."

Peter:"Mermaid?They real?"

Captain Hook:"YES THEY you're going to lead me to those mermaid."

Peter:"But why?"

Captain Hook:"Of course they will help us cross the lagoon to the tree house

Inside Jungle Watcher.

Peter:"What is inside Jungle Watcher?"

Captain Hook:"No need to ask more just listen to my order Peter."

(Threatened Peter with his hook)

Peter:"A..Alright I will listen to your order."

They walk and start their journey to mermaid lagoon leaving their

ship in the lagoon is pretty near from Neversea.

It's like a beautiful pond with 3 gorgeous mermaid name Alaya,Shine,Moira.

They are attracted to Peter's attention than Captain introduce

their name to Peter and Captain Hook .They bring Peter to swim over

the lagoon to cross Jungle leave Captain Hook behind.

Alaya:"Human welcome to Mermaid name is Alaya."

Shine:"I'm Shine and Alaya's second sister."

Moira:"My name is Moira the youngest one please to meet you."

Alaya:"What brings you here?"

Peter:"My name is Peter and that man Captain Hook wants to

Search of Potion of you lead us to

Jungle Watcher?"

Alaya,Shine,Moira:Certainly but it's not going to be safe trip."

Peter:"That's okay I'll try to be brave then."

Alaya,Shine,Moira:Then swim with 'll lead you to Jungle

Watcher."

Alaya,Shine and Moira guide Peter to enter Jungle Watcher

They tell Peter that Jungle Watcher is dangerous place for

Normal people only wild animals but indian lives inside

Jungle Watcher seeking for human prey far more steps

Peter can obtain the Potion of Youth.


End file.
